1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drier and a washing machine, and more particularly, to a method for constructing a menu in a washing machine integrally having a drier.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for washing the laundry by performing a washing, a rinsing, and a dewatering cycles according to a predetermined algorithm. A washing machine is divided into a pulsator type, an agitator type, and a drum type depending on a washing type.
A clothing drier is an apparatus for automatically drying clothing in its wet state that has passed through a washing cycle. The clothing drier is divided into a dehumidifying type and a discharging type depending on a drying type and recently a demand thereof is increasing.
In Korea, a drier and a washing machine are not separately used but a washing machine having a drying function is preferred.
In the meantime, in lots of countries including the Europe, the United States, and Canada, a user prefers to use a washing machine and a drier separately, so that the drier and the washing machine are installed and used adjacently each other.
In view of such trends, a washing machine integrally having a drier such that a drier and a washing machine are connected by a communication cable so that data may be shared by both the washing machine and the drier, has been developed and brought out to the market.
That is, washing and dry-related information are shared by connecting the drier with the washing machine that are adjacently installed each other so that communication between them may be possible.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a general washing machine integrally having a drier has a washing machine 200 and a drier 300 adjacently installed and the washing machine 200 is connected with the drier 300 by a communication cable (not shown) for communication between them.
The washing machine 200 and the drier 300 have control panels 400 and 500 on their upper side, respectively. The control panel 400 of the washing machine 200 includes: a key manipulation unit 410 for inputting user instructions so as to control an operation of the washing machine 200; and a display unit 420 for displaying the instructions inputted from the key manipulation unit 410, various menu, and a washing performance state.
The control panel 500 of the drier 300 includes: a key manipulation unit 510 for inputting user instructions so as to control an operation of the drier 300; and a display unit 520 for displaying the instructions inputted from the key manipulation unit 510, various menu, and a drying performance state.
Here, if a power is applied to the washing machine 200 and the drier 300, various menu screens are displayed through the display units 420 and 520. A washing machine-related menu and a drier-related menu are displayed on the relevant display units 420 and 520, respectively and a communication-related menu displayed through communication between the washing machine 200 and the drier 300 is displayed on both the display unit 420 of the washing machine 200 and the display unit 520 of the drier 300.
In the above-described washing machine integrally having the drier, if a user intends to perform washing using the washing machine 200, a user inputs washing cycle conditions desired by a user using the key manipulation unit 410, then the washing cycle is performed according to the washing cycle conditions inputted by a user.
In addition, if a user intends to dry wet clothing that has passed through the washing cycle using the drier 300, the clothing is moved from the washing machine 200 to the drier 300. After that, a user inputs drying cycle conditions desired by a user using the key manipulation unit 510 of the control panel 500, then the drying cycle is performed according to the drying cycle conditions inputted by a user.
In the meantime, if a user intends to perform a drying cycle in the drier considering washing information inputted from the washing machine 200 (washer recommended cycle), the drier can receive the washing information inputted to the washing machine 200 through communication with the washing machine 200 and perform an optimum drying cycle considering the received washing information.
The above-described related art washing machine integrally having the drier can provide more convenient and effective washing and drying functions to a user through communication between the washing machine 200 and the drier 300.
In the related art washing machine integrally having the drier, if a system power is applied, a washing-related menu and a communication-related menu are displayed on the display unit on a washing machine side and a drying-related menu and a communication-related menu are displayed on the display unit on a drying machine side.
However, in the related art, the communication-related menus are displayed on both the washing machine and the drier regardless of whether the washing machine is connected with the drier or not.
That is, even in case the washing machine is not connected with the drier, the communication-related menus are displayed, and the unnecessary menus that are not executed are displayed, causing confusion to a user.